


Let's Get Married

by falling4westallen



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal and Maggie get married in a surprising fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Married

A soft sensation gently woke Maggie up, the bright sunlight streaming through the window made her squint a little. As her eyes cleared up, Maggie slowly began to see Hal's silhouette. He was sitting on one elbow looking down at her. His hazel eyes were filled with so much love and admiration, it took her breath away. Hal was unconsciously twirling a strand of her long golden hair around his finger when Maggie smiled up at him and asked, "Why are you staring at me?" Hal let go of the one strand, and moved his hand to softly brush some astray hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, and pulled back just enough to where he could look right into her eyes, his piercing hazel eyes seemed to look into her soul. Noses still touching, Hal took the plunge, "Do you want to get married?"

Maggie's smile faltered in shock, "Wh-what?" Maggie whispered. The effect of his words caused her to stutter a little .

Hal repeated himself "Do you want to get married? Right here, right now."

Maggie took in a sharp breath.

Hal, thinking he took things farther than Maggie wanted to go, began to back track "I mean..." He started "l just thought that after everything we've been through we kind of are already... Umm together like that.... But if that's not...." "Yes." Maggie whispered to Hal.

It's Hal's turn to be confused now. "What?"

"Yes." Maggie says again, this time stronger, her voice laced with love and confidence,

"Yes I want to marry you. I want... I need, to be with you Hal. Only you."

A breathtaking smile spread across Hal's face and he leaned down molding his lips to her own again.

After a few seconds Hal pulled away, his lips brushed against Maggie’s as he said, "Then let's get married, Mags."

And they did, right here in their bed. Holding each other, making up vows and kissing each other in between.


End file.
